This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. 119 from People""s Republic of China Application No. 01242128.6, filed Jun. 14, 2001, which application is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electric oven technology, and more particularly, to an automatic electric oven for toasting slices of bread.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional toasting oven is generally vertical, that is, the oven opens upward, and the operator puts bread slices in the oven or takes them out of the oven manually, thus the efficiency is low and the bread slice tends to be singed because of carelessness during toasting.
An object of the present invention is to overcome disadvantages of the conventional toasting oven, and accordingly to provide an oven, which can toast bread slices automatically and continuously. So that complicated manual operations are eliminated, thus ensuring the quality of the toasting bread slices and increasing the toasting efficiency.
The object of the present invention is accomplished by providing an automatic bread slice-toasting oven comprising a case, a pedestal, a toasting chamber, reflecting plates, a toasting shelf and a timing circuit; the case is disposed on the upper left of the pedestal; the upper part of the toasting chamber is surrounded by the case, the lower part thereof is located in the pedestal; the toasting chamber is formed by clasping an upper reflecting disc plate with a lower reflecting disc plate above the pedestal horizontally, the upper reflecting plate is connected to the upper inner part of the case and opens downward, the lower reflecting plate is connected to the upper inner left part of the pedestal via supports and opens upward; plural electric heating tubes provided between the upper reflecting plate and the lower reflecting plate are disposed in parallel and horizontally to span the toasting chamber; the case is provided with a front door and a rear door, the front part of the toasting shelf in the guide rail form extends into the toasting chamber through the bottom of the front door and is fixed to the lower reflecting plate, the rear part thereof is outside the toasting chamber and being supported on the pedestal; the toasting shelf in the guide rail form is provided with a front colliding block, a middle colliding block and a rear colliding block at the front end, the middle part and the rear end thereof respectively; a push rod parallel to the toasting shelf is provided in the pedestal beneath the toasting shelf, the push rod moves in parallel to the plane of the toasting shelf in the guide rail form. The push rod is provided with a front push claw and a rear push claw, the front push claw is hinged to the front end of the push rod via a pivot pin, and the rear push claw is hinged to the rear end of the push rod via a pivot pin. A sliding block and an electrical transmission mechanism are provided in the pedestal. The rear end of the push rod is connected to the upper part of the sliding block, the electrical transmission mechanism is disposed beneath the sliding block; the input of the motor of the electrical transmission mechanism is connected to the output of the timing control circuit.
The electrical transmission mechanism comprises a motor, a toothed shaft and a guide shaft; the toothed shaft and the guide shaft are fixed to the pedestal horizontally and parallel to each other at both ends thereof via fixing supports and fixing seats respectively. The toothed shaft and the guide shaft pass through the sliding block, the motor is mounted on the sliding block, and a gear is mounted on the output shaft of the motor so as to mesh with the toothed shaft.
The electrical transmission mechanism comprises a motor, a screw and a sliding block nut. The motor is fixed on the left in the pedestal via a fixing support, the output shaft of the motor is connected to one end of the screw, and the other end of the screw is fixed in a fixing seat on the right in the pedestal, the rear end of the push rod is connected to the upper part of the sliding block nut.
An entrance height adjusting plate is provided at the door of the case.
A tray for receiving breadcrumbs is provided between the lower reflecting plate and the toasting shelf in the guide rail form in the lower part of the toasting chamber.
The timing of the toasting is automatically determined by the motor continuously driving th push rod back and forth. Thus the present invention provides an efficient, clean, and convenient method of toasting bread slices.